Not A Doubt In My Mind
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: To any other person, her actions would seem extremely questionable. But to Mike, there's not a doubt in his mind about what Tanielle really did...Chris:Well, what did she do?Mike:You gotta read to find out,stupid.Miz/oc...again, not mine though.


**A/N: BLUE DEEPFRIED SHITTLES! This is something else that it took me forever to finish. And I'm starting to see a pattern that all the multiple draft things happen to be a certain scrawny, blonde Canadian's fault...Continuing, this fic is for Bricksquadbaby with her oc Tanielle and the awesome one, the Miz.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, all I own is a roll of designer duct tape...Which I have used to do countless things it was not made to do...**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

A small knock resounded against the locker room door, followed by a light, feminine voice. Mike smiled and moved quickly from his bench to the door. He opened it, his smile brightening when he saw the beautiful face of his wife, Tanielle. He leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips as her arms wrapped around his bare torso.

"Hey, Baby. Where've you been? I missed you," Mike cooed, swaying her side by side in his arms. Tanielle rolled her eyes up at him, halfheartedly.

"You just saw me ringside during your match, about five minutes ago, Mike," Tanielle replied jokingly.

"Exactly. Which brings us back to the point of where had you managed to run off to in the, maybe, two minutes you escaped from me?"

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe I was getting you a little surprise ready for when we get back to the hotel?"

Mike smiled mischieviously down at her.

"Why wait for the hotel? We're alone, in love, and you are damn fine..." Mike growled, steadily inching closer to her, his eyes turning dark as he pressed Tanielle's back against the door. Tanielle gazed up at him, a playful smile on her face as she absently traced patterns on his toned, bare, chest, her hand every now and then brushing over the tip of his jeans. Mike leaned down, catching her lips in a searing kiss. Their mouths locked, tongues twirling in a slow, dramatic dance. Mike ran his hands up her sides, pulling a small moan from the back of her throat. As Mike pressed his body closer to hers, the two felt as though they were floating on air, building up, and crashing down...literally, as the door swung open from behind them.

Mike caught himself right before he landed on top of Tanielle. He looked down at her, her gaze of confusion matching his.

"Hey,Mike, hey Tani. What are you guys doing?" Mike growled at the snicker in his best friend's voice. He slowly rose off Tanielle, pulling her up gently alongside him as he glared over at Alex.

"What?" He asked dryly. Alex smirked.

"Trips said he needs you in his office and you better hurry up or he'll have your ass carved off and hung up over his mantle,"

"Really? What now?"

"I don't know, but he looked pissed,"

Mike looked up at Alex, a bit of an unconvinced aura to his features.

"And he sent you to come get me?" That just didn't seem right. Someone of "authority" sending Alex to fetch someone who was on a list of wrong doings. When Alex and his little twink crew were some of the main offenders.

"Yeah...Well, no. He sent Morrison to get me and you. But Morrison, well, uh, he had a bit of an accident..."

When Alex wouldn't meet his eyes, Mike decided he didn't even want to let out a long sigh, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

"Whatever, let's go,"

He leaned down and kissed Tanielle on the forehead.

"Sorry, babe. Apparently I gotta go to the principal's office,"

"It's okay, baby. You go, I'll just wait for you in the locker room, it can't take that long," Tanielle flashed Mike a smile, and he blew her a kiss. Alex stood in between the two lovers, looking back and forth between the two and their exchanges. Irritated, Alex cleared his throat and Mike shot him a glare.

"Please, boy, just put on a shirt so we can go!" Alex yelled, frustrated. He was already about to get chewed out by his boss, again. He didn't need to be late to get to the office. Tanielle laughed as she reached back into the room, grabbing a shirt for Mike and tossing it to him. Mike smiled and thanked her as he turned, slipping the shirt on over his head and walking down the hall alongside his friend's retarded complex, he continued on down the hall, only wanting to hurry this along so he could get back to the one thing always on his mind:Tanielle.

~XOXOXOXOXO~

Tanielle sat back on the couch in the locker room, watching the rest of Raw as she waited for Mike. Mike was truly the only one in the world for her. They had done a lot in the years they had been together. The one thing that seemed to nag forever at their relationship was the jealousy in others. The jealousy that people had towards them and what they could share together. But none of it ever really mattered to them, because they had their friends who supported them, their families who were always there for them, and each other, who they'd always love.

Tanielle looked up from the flatscreen as she heard the door to the locker room slam shut.

"That really was a short conference. What did Hunt have to talk to you about?"

When Tanielle got no answer she turned around towards the door. She rolled her eyes and turned back, seeing Jack Swagger leaning against the door, a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked, not turning to look at the man. Jack was one of the main haters, always trying to get in the way of Mike and Tani's relationship. And to say it pissed Tani the hell off, well then you'd be an idiot making the understatement of the year.

"To talk to Mike,"

"Well, incase you were too stupid to notice, he isn't here,"

"I noticed. I just figured I'd wait for him. You mind?" Jack asked walking across the room towards Tanielle, leaning over the back of the couch to look at her.

"Yeah," Tanielle started, standing up and walking over to the door," I do. Bye bye!" She waved briskly to him with one hand as she pulled open the door with the other, motioning for him to leave.

Jack stared blankly at her before slowly making his way over to the door. He leaned up against the doorframe, looking down lustfully at Tanielle, a smirk coming over his face. Tanielle glared back up at him, waiting for him to leave. Finally, the man gave in and sighed, looking away from Tanielle.

"Alright, I'm going, but if you ever feel like having a real man, you know where to find me,"

Tanielle rolled her eyes, and before she could slam the door behind him, she felt a hand come down swiftly on her ass and she found herself snapping around and slapping Jack hard across his face. She didn't even have to think twice before she found herself growling death threats at the man. She was Mike's, his to hold for the rest of their lives, and to have this good for nothing background character come in and try to make a move on her, and only because he knew Mike wasn't around, disgusted Tanielle. It disgusted her that he even thought she would stray from her husband for someone as cowardly and displeasing as him.

"Do not come into my husband's locker room lying to me and expecting me to cheat on him with you. You aren't even close to being worth it, you hear me? You and your little act, you sicken me. Everything about you sickens me. So thanks for the offer, if that's what you'd call it, but there ain't no way in hell, I'd leave my Mike, my real man, for some random little boy. No, thank you," She growled, pushing past him, trying to make her way out the door. Jack glowered at her back before grabbing her roughly by the wrist and turning her around to face him. Before she could even think to glare at him, he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

"I can't believe I wasted twenty minutes of my life listening to Hunter Hearst Helmsley rip you about being more responsible and using your nonexistant brain, just to have him turn to me, and go off about how as your old pro I need to watch you better. In case he hasn't realized it yet, you aren't coming out to my music anymore! Your stupidity is not my fault! I don't see why he didn't just drag you and the other twinks in there instead of me! You four are the real idiots in this situation!" Mike yelled frustrated as he and Alex walked back down the hall towards Mike's locker room.

"Hey! I don't know how many times I have to tell you people: I. Am not. A twink. And I'm not stupid, I'm just-"

"Lacking in common sense? Obviously! You somehow managed to break the flatscreen in the greenroom-"

"What do you mean, 'obviously'? And that wasn't me! It was so Cody's f-"

Mike hushed his friend as he turned the corner to see another man kissing his wife. Mike's blood boiled and he didn't hesitate to shove Jack off his Tani, sprawling onto the floor. Before anyone in the room could stop him, Mike had mounted Jack, throwing wild punches to the man's face. Alex raced in trying to pull Mike off. When he finally managed to seperate the two, Jack stood up, wiping his bloody nose as he glared at Mike, being held back by Alex, seething at the other man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Swagger?" Mike yelled, yanking away from Alex and pulling Tanielle into his chest.

"Fuck off, Mike. You know damn well you aren't good enough for her-"

"And you are? Stay the hell away from my wife, you dirty bitch, or I swear, I will kill you. Do you fucking here me? Does your peanut sized brain understand?" Jack just glared at him and started to walk out. As he passed by the couple, he muttered something to Tanielle.

"Remember where your pretty little ass can find me-" Jack's face snapped roughly to the side as Tanielle brought her hand up and landed a punch dead to his already bleeding nose.

"Yeah, in the trainer's room. Get the hell out," Tanielle said, holding tight to Mike, and glaring after Jack as he left. As Jack exited the door, Alex landed a cheapshot to his back, and Jack stumbled out cursing. Alex slammed the door shut behind him, letting out a loud, obnoxious laugh as he doubled over.

"Tani, you okay?" Alex asked from near the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, sounding irritated.

Alex looked to Mike, a smirk on his face and mishief clear in his eyes.

"What're you doing?" Mike asked, actually a bit curious of what was going through his friend's mind. Alex's smirk only grew and he shrugged as he turned for the door, his hand grasping the knob.

"I'm going handle my business!" He shouted, swinging the door open. Mike and Tanielle both jumped as Alex let out a primal yell, tackling a staggering Jack back to the ground as the door swung shut behind him.

Mike smirked, for once glad for his friend's...creativity, if that's what you'd call it. He turned back to Tanielle.

"Look, Mike, I don't know if you saw it all, but I didn't-"

Mike cut her off, glueing his lips to hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Not once had he ever doubted Tanielle's loyalty to him. Not before, and not now. When he saw the two together, it was immediatley Jack's fault in Mike's mind. He set her down back on the floor and looked into her eyes, his blues boring deep into her brown orbs.

"Don't ever think that you have to explain yourself to me. Do you understand?" He asked her lowly. Tanielle nodded her head silently, staring back at him.

"Good. But you know he's right,"

"Mike, what are you talking about, baby?" Tanielle asked.

"I am nowhere near good enough for someone as perfect as you," He whispered softly into her neck as he hugged her close.

Tanielle smiled," Well then if you aren't near good enough, then he's not even capable of watching this walk by,"

Mike laughed and Tanielle's smile widened as she felt Mike's chest vibrating against hers, his voice buzzing lightly on her skin.

"Damn straight. Now, weren't we in the middle of something before I got called to detention?" Mike asked, pulling back and staring seductively down at Tanielle. Tanielle smirked.

"I don't remember...Would you please remind me?" Tanielle purred playfully in his ear. Mike growled low in his throat, picking her up, bridal style and carrying her out of the locker room and into his car, the two laughing all the way.

**How was that? I hope you liked it and thanks for the help!:)))))))**


End file.
